1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. An LCD device includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
The LCD device has an issue of inferior side visibility relative to front visibility. Thus, development has been conducted on various schemes of liquid crystal alignment and driving methods of the LCD device to improve side visibility. In particular, an LCD device which includes two electric-field generating electrodes disposed on a single substrate has drawn attention.
Further, in order to achieve improved portability and enhanced slimness of a display device equipped with the LCD device, an LCD device including a thin substrate is being developed.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.